My first friend
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield starts reminicing about his friends, particularly a night elf he helped save. Contains some sexual content and mushy romance, hence the M rating.
1. The journey

Disclaimer: this story contains some sexual stuff in later chapters as well as some mushy romance, so do not read if you don't like that stuff. Also, this is largely a tribute to a friend of mine, so I have omitted some names, but if you know who this story is for, then good for you, but do not tell anyone else.

* * *

><p>Ashenvale forest.<p>

Starshield had not been in this place for a while, but he was not visiting for the sake of his nostalgia, he was there to gather supplies for his trip to the Eastern Kingdoms, and to settle his feud with the night elves in the area. He knew he had to do this quickly, because these elves were not very patient with him or any of the horde.

To a large extend, he was not very fond of these night elves, particularly because of their self-destructive past from 10,000 years ago, as well as their sneaky methods of fighting, such as invisible units and assassination, none of which had overcome him. In fact, there was one instance where he managed to hurl one of his attackers over-head before he got stabbed.

Yet despite these negative incidents and perceptions of the forest dwelling race, he had grown fond of them, one in particular, and she even became his closest friend, and then something more. Of all the friends he had been separated from, he seemed to miss this elf the most, because she did not judge by race or affiliation, but could be firm when she had to be. She was a good fighter as well, but she was reckless, this being evident from the circumstances of their first encounter.

While he was flying through these familiar trees, he kept thinking back to when he first met her, and when he first laid eyes on her tender face, when he had first heard her silky voice, and when he had first caressed her curvaceous body. He distrated himself from these thoughts by reminding himself of what he needed for his journey, but he could not get her out of his head.

He tried not to let his memories distract him from his present course, but he found himself unable to fly straight anymore, so he dropped himself off in the middle of the forest, and decided to clear his head by walking the rest of the way. He made it to Splintertree post, and purchased enough food for his journey and some medical supplies. But when he was storing his goods, he kept thinking about the elf, unable to make himself forget.

His stress became visible to the merchant he purchased his supplies from, but he was unaware of why he was so bothered.

"What is wrong, tauren?" he inquired.

"It's nothing, really," Starshield assured, but he knew he was lying, and so did the vendor, as he responded, "Don't bottle your feelings. If you do, they will haunt you until you can be honest with yourself."

Starshield let out a sigh and told him, "I understand, but I still can't tell you, this is personal."

"If that is what you feel is right, then go for it. I cannot make your choices for you."

After his brief conversation, he moved out again, pondering thw words of this merchant.

"Who does he think he is, anyway?", he boasted. "I know how to handle myself better than anyone, especially some storekeeper."

He decided to put this issue behind him until he was finished with his negotiations, and poltted his course for Astranaar.

With his thoughts gathered and his route planned, he pushed on into the forest, until he had come across and empty building, the same one where he first met her, and it all came rushing to him as frsh in his mind as the day it happened.


	2. That elf

_Simply put, this is the main part of the story, and as such, will likely be the longest. This is also going to bring up some sexual content, but nothing explicit. If this does however bother you, do not read this. And if you are confused, this chapter starts with the main character having a flashback, so read the last chapter if you are confused._

* * *

><p>In the back of his head, the memory of when they first met had not grown any smaller to Starshield, in fact, it was his most treasured memory.<p>

He was travelling to Winterspring to meet with some goblins, but as he neared the stench of Felwood, the forest corrupted by the legion's forces, he had heard panicked footsteps. He knew that someone was in danger, so he pursued whoever was running. He recognized the footsteps as those of a trolls, but he was more surprized by what, or who, he was carrying.

Over his shoulders, he was carrying a very beautiful night elf, leading him to confusion. This troll was clearly fighting for the warsong forces in the area, but he seemed to be saving this night elf, so when he caught up with him, he had to ask.

"Hunter, what are you doing with that night elf?" he inquired.

The troll stopped and responded, "She be in danga, and I gonna rescue her!"

Without bothering to ask why this troll was helping this elf, he went over to inspect her injuries.

With a grim look, he told the troll, "I'm sorry, but without immediate aid, she might not make it."

The troll, distressed by this, pleaded to Starshield, "You've gotta help her, mistah, please!"

"Don't worry," Starshield assured the troll. "I will make sure he survives, but healing her may take a while."

"Thank ya sir," the troll responded, letting Starshield deliver the elf to a nearby building.

After a few short minutes of riding, he got the injured elf into an empty building, and began healing her injuries.

With as swift motion, he bathed her in a beam of light, attempting to revitalize her. She remained asleep, however, his healing skills not strong enough to wake her.

Discouraged but not hopeless, he went to his supply bag and searched for something to patch up the wound in her chest.

The elf, however, started moving, slowly at first, but she was soon awake, Starshield not yet aware.

* * *

><p>"By Elune, where am I?"<p>

The last thing she remembered was being in battle against the horde forces, and she had tried to fend off a hunter, but she took a bad fall, and expected him to finish the job.

She was alive, however, and began to take in her new surroundings, which at first appeared to be an empty building, with the exception of a tauren gathering some supplies.

"Fiend! Who are you and what am I doing here?" She yelled, trying to raise herself, but a pain in her gut brought her down again.

He appeared somewhat startled by this, as he expected the night elf to still be asleep, but he remained calm, and tried to explain the situation.

"Do not stir yet, elf," he assured her, "You are in poor condition to be moving, but I'll have you back on your feet."

She seemed somewhat skeptical of his claims, as the horde did not usually save enemy soldiers near death, instead granting them a swift demise.

She decided not to dwell on this, however, because this tauren was willing to keep her safe, despite their opposing alliegances.

Before she could ask him why he wanted her alive and well, he began to apply some medicine to the wound on her stomach, but she did not reject his aid, as she knew that he was doing her know harm, and his gentle touch actually soothed her doubts.

"You, are a good healer. Where did you learn this?" she asked.

He responded, "I learned everything I had to about healing when I became a paladin."

As the tauren bandaged her injury, he began to massage the wound, his hands glowing with a warm light as he did. The elf felt her pain diminish, and became relaxed under his care.

The young, quiet, gentle paladin had began healing her more minor injuries in a similar pattern, but as he continued, the night elf could not help but enjoy how he massaged her body, how soft he felt, and how he made her feel.

* * *

><p>Starshield could not help but notice how much more comforatble this elf was with him. She was so startled at first, but now, she looked so at peace with her situation.<p>

Putting this behind him, he finished with the last of her cuts, and began to pack his remaining supplies. Before he left, he heard the sound of her becon to him.

"Don't go, I, I need to thank you.", she quietly called.

"You don't have to thank me," he assured her. "I would not let you die like that."

"But, I want to make you feel what I felt. You don't understand how much this means to me."

He figured he could not argue with her, and returned inside.

When he entered, she was standing up, visibly nervous about what she wanted from him.

"Are you alright? You seem bothered."

She did not say anything back, but she instead approached him, put her hand on his cheek, and kissed him.

He did not know what he had gotten himself into at first, but he knew how she wanted him to respond, and returned her kiss.

* * *

><p>With the tauren aware of what she was doing, she lowered him to the make-shift mattress she had been healed on, and planted herself next to him, massaging him as he had to her, undoing his armor in the process. She than slipped out of her robe, and planted herself on his large but warmly inviting body, rubbing his torso and willing to let herself be taken by him.<p>

Sure enough, he obliged, grabbing her firmly by her ass, and bringing her onto him. As their bodies lay connected, their lightest clothing doing little to block them, she slipped her shirt off, revealing her ample breasts to her greatest pleausre. He knew how to use this new advantage, and planted his hand on her breast, rubbing it slowly at first, then went on to caressing her entire body, bringing her to an involuntary moan, and the same warmthe she has felt when she was healed by him.

She decided to start making him feel her pleasure, and returned to him, bringing her lips to his, and re-connecting their bodies for what would have been the last time.

* * *

><p>Lying in their makeshift bed after their extended embrace, Starshield had not expected himself to have done this to her, but their mutual pleasure had not bothered him in the least. He did know that it would be better if she did not remember him until they met again.<p>

"Here," he requested, sitting up as he pulled a flask from has satchel. "drink this."

The elf obliged, drinking the whole flask in an instant. She began to grow faint immediately after, and the last thing she heard before blacking out was the goodbye of the hero she had not known.

"I'm sorry," he told her as she began to grow tired. "But it's for the best you do not remember me unless we meet again."

She protested, "But-"

"Don't worry," he assured her. "We will meet again, and you will remember me."

She then fell asleep, just as he had found her. Without saying a word, he re-clothed her as well as himself, and picked her up, cradling her to kee pher safe, and set out to bring her back to the troll he had found her with.

"Did she wake up?" the troll asked.

"Yes," Starshield responded, "but she will be alright, and she won't remeber a thing."

"Thanks, mistah," he spoke, "and don't worry, she won't forget about you, as long as you don't forget about her."


	3. My friends,

When his thoughts had returned to him, Starshield had realized that the troll was right about him. He and the night elf had met again, and they became _very_ good friends afterwards. Aside from that, he had also come to realize that his friends meant more to him than he would admit. He took comfort in being with them, and they made good conversation, but they were also good at combat, having fought together against grim outlooks several times. He even recalled when they had worked to undermine a delusional blood elf's campaign to take over the horde.

After some fond memories of his friends had passed, he gathered himself and returned to his trip. He quickly made peace with the night elves after a lengthy argument about their situations, and he was off again, this time leaving for the draenei islands to negociate a treaty with them.

During his trip to The Exodar, he pledged that he would remember his old friends, and treasure the new allies he would find just as much.

Yet as he travelled, he could not help but wonder how that elf he had met was doing now, and if she was happy without him...


End file.
